1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil drain apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oil drain apparatus wherein the same is arranged for association with an associated tractor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tractor organizations, such as typified by the "John Deere" tractor structures, and particularly such models as the models 30, 40, 50, and 55, are arranged with oil drainage of peculiar problems, wherein the instant invention attempts to address these problems by providing an outflow conduit in association with an oil drain from an oil filter boss plate to permit ease of oil flow therefrom.
Prior art organizations of filter construction are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,012; 4,859,328; and 4,948,503. An oil system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,602 to Gust wherein disposable containers are positioned below and in operative communication with an overlying tray to direct oil flow into the various bottles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved oil drain apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.